Red Hood and the Outlaws Vol 1 28
| StoryTitle1 = Promises, Promises | Synopsis1 = In Gotham City, Isabel uncomfortably rebuffs the advances of her date for the night. Though he likes her a lot, Jonathan can sense that she's holding out for someone else. He admits he understands the impulse to wait, because he is waiting for her. One day, it will come down to a choice between the one she's waiting for, and the man standing in front of her, waiting for her to see him. Entering her apartment alone, Isabel sighs, wondering what she's doing with her life. Unexpectedly, though, she finds her apartment full of robots, claiming they've brought a message. They broadcast a life hologram of Jason Todd in her living room, and he invites her to meet him at the Kane County airfield, where he will take her to a private resort island called Elysium. Naturally, after he left her to die, Isabel isn't eager, but he promises that nothing crazy will happen. Within twelve hours, though, he would be proved wrong. After arriving on Elysium, Isabel warns that she doesn't want to move too fast - though some time alone together would be welcome. Nearly as welcome as the fact that Roy Harper and Starfire are there too is un''welcome. The Tamaranean princess isn't pleased to have to hide her identity and ''species, but Roy reminds her that she has to be inconspicuous so that nobody tries to kill them all. Upon seeing Isabel again, though, Starfire rushes up and hugs her, remembering their adventure in space. With the island cut off from prying eyes because it is privately owned by rich investors, they expect to keep a low profile - a necessity, given that Jason is on Interpol's most wanted list. Not to mention that they'd all like a break after their crazy year - and Roy can think of no better way to spend that break than by dancing. Far under ground, a man called Midas bemoans the presence of heroes on his island, after having spent 15 years with uninterrupted operations. He believes that their presence there can be no coincidence, and if the Red Hood intends to dismantle his criminal organization, he will defend it. As they dance at a club, Jason prods Isabel, pointing out that she is enjoying herself. She points out that fun was never the problem. It was the danger that made their relationship uncomfortable. He had dragged her into an intergalactic war, and made her a target for the Joker. Roy and Kori, meanwhile are getting more intimate on the dance floor, when a much bigger man shoves him aside and tries to make a move on her. Though he's put out, Roy knows this won't end well for the interloper, and he is proved right when the princess breaks the man's arm. Grimly, she moves on, inviting Isabel to dance with her. Alone, Jason admits to Roy that he has strong feelings for Isabel, but the distance she's put between them is clear. Roy has to interrupt him to point out that the dance floor has cleared except for the four of them. Midas appears in the middle of the room as a hologram, and Jason recognizes him instantly as a man whose criminal empire Suzie Su was trying to court for years - but she never found his base. Midas has killed many people, stripping the slaughtered wealthy of their fortunes so that they'd have no heirs. Midas readily admits it, explaining that he used that money to build Elysium as a home for his Army of the Golden Hand. Soon, they are surrounded by robotic soldiers, and caught in battle. Still, Midas knows his men won't win, and makes a hasty escape to prepare for the real fight. Jason assumes as much, sending Roy to get to a computer and find out all he can about the Army of the Golden Hand. Surely, Midas has another base, but in the meantime, he has Starfire scour the island for more cyborgs. Isabel is unimpressed, explaining that however much he thinks he can resolve this and make things go back to normal, she has been living in a fantasy for too long, waiting for him. In fact, what she was waiting for wasn't him, but for permission to have a normal life. As much as she likes Jason, his lifestyle is beyond her. It's exciting, but it's far too dangerous for her to be a part of. So, in the meantime, they will have to say goodbye. By the next day, Isabel is back in Gotham. She calls her date, Jonathan, and explains that she has finally made her choice, and she's decided to hanging on to something she doesn't really want. Jason, meanwhile, is on the hunt for Midas. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Midas * Army of the Golden Hand Other Characters: * Jonathan Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}